First Kiss
by MoonyandProngs
Summary: One-Shot. Your first kiss isn't always what you expect. PLEASE REVIEW!


Your first kiss isn't always what you expect.

It was a great ending to the last DA meeting before the holidays. I was proud of Harry for how much he accomplished in such short amount of time. I was not ashamed to show off the huge grin on my face as he thanked everyone for their hard work.

As everyone was filing out of the Room Of Requirement after Fred Weasley made sure the corridor was prefect and Umbridge-free, I noticed that Harry's eyes were of course, glued on Cho.

"Are you coming to Common Room, Harry?" I asked, trying to change his focus.

"Yeah," said Harry, clearly not listening.

I sighed as I followed everyone else out of the room.

"Harry is getting better at teaching us Defense Against the Dark Arts, considering he said he didn't want to teach us in the first place," said Ron.

"Yeah," I agreed. "Harry is amazing. I mean..."

I wanted to kick myself for almost letting my secret slip, but Ron didn't seem to notice.

"Oh, no," I said, stopping suddenly in the middle of the corridor. "I forgot my schoolbag in the Room Of Requirement. You go on ahead, Ron, I'll meet you in the Common Room."

"Your funeral," he said as he hurried down the corridor.

I laughed sarcastically as I hurried off in the opposite direction.

Truth be told, I left my bag behind for a reason. I hoping to find Harry and wish him a Happy Christmas and maybe get a little something...

My first kiss.

My perfect first kiss.

I reached the Room Of Requirement, opened the door, and found...

Harry kissing Cho Chang.

Passionately.

I never experienced a broken heart before, but as I watched them kiss, I could feel it shattered into a million pieces and scattered at my feet.

When I couldn't watch them anymore and ran, I ran until I was in the exact same spot as the first time I stopped. I leaned against the stone wall and cried so hard my chest hurt.

"Hey!"

Great, I got caught being out after hours.

"You should be in your Common Room."

I knew that voice.

I was caught by Hogwarts' Heartthrob as girls had dubbed him, Cedric Diggory.

"Did you hear me?" he asked when I didn't move.

"Go away," I mumbled.

"Hey, I know you. You're one of Harry Potter's friends, Granger, right?"

"I have a first name!" I snapped.

"Well, excuse me for not knowing it!" he snapped back.

"Hermione," I mumbled.

"Hermione," Cedric repeated. "That is a beautiful name."

I ignored him as I heard him move to stand in front of me.

"Hey," he whispered. "What is with the tears?"

Instead of answering him, I tried to push him away and we both ended crumbling to the floor. I buried my face in his chest and cried harder than I could remember.

"What is the matter, Granger?" Cedric asked as he tried sooth my sobs. "Maybe I can help."

As my sobs started to fade I looked up and met his eyes.

His beautiful silver eyes.

I felt comfortable, at ease.

"Do you know how to mend a broken heart?"

"What happened?" he asked in return.

So, I told him everything, my hope for my first kiss and what I saw in the Room Of Requirement.

Cedric sighed when I was finished.

"Aren't you mad?" I asked.

"Why would I be mad?"

"Cho kissed Harry."

"That is great for them," he said.

"Aren't you dating Cho?" I asked.

"No."

"But, you went with her to the Yule Ball," I pointed out. "Why would go with her if you're not dating her?"

"She asked me and I said yes, it would have been rude to say no. No different from you and Krum."

I was taken aback. "What do you mean by that?"

"Granger, please," he said with a smile. "I watched you watching Harry."

I blushed and looked down at my lap.

"Just wait for the right guy, Granger," he said.

I looked up back into his eyes. "Where can I find him?"

"He found you."

Cedric gently placed his hand on my cheek as he leaned forward and...

I expected to see or hear fireworks, but instead we were floating in space with nothing but the moon and stars for light.

When we slowly pulled away, we smiled at each other.

"Mistletoe?" I suggested.

We looked up at the ceiling.

Nothing was there.

We smiled at each other again.

"Happy Christmas, Hermione," he whispered as he stroked my cheek with his thumb and our foreheads were together.

"It's not Christmas yet," I giggled.

Cedric just smiled and shook his head before we kissed again.

I got my first kiss.

My perfect first kiss.

I got my first kiss from a perfect guy with comforting silver eyes.


End file.
